


An Unsanctioned Sacrament

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Consent, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Noldor Sex Ed, Sibling Incest, Traditions, Trans Male Character, discussions of consent, the spirit of the law versus the letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Makalaurë offers to supplement Tyelko's--as he suspects--rudimentary "instruction".  Moryo agrees.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë / Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	An Unsanctioned Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Preservation of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040308) by [Hrunting_License](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrunting_License/pseuds/Hrunting_License). 



Makalaurë hovered by the door, chewing on his lip.By rights, he should be doing no such thing, but he remembered only too well what his time with Tyelkormo had been like, and it would be worse, he thought, if had not had the time with Maitimo to give him some perspective.He was not at all surprised when Carnistir exited the special bedroom looking even more like a thundercloud than he usually did.

“Moryo,” Makalaurë said quickly, and Carnistir looked up.Makalaurë tried to ignore how swollen his lips were.He thought he had failed, because his younger brother curved a very sarcastic-looking eyebrow at him.

“Well, Káno?”

“Are you in need of further instruction?” Makalaurë asked stiffly.

“If by that do you mean did Tyelko teach me anything, no, he did not, except that I dislike the taste of seed.Intensely.”

Makalaurë sighed, unsurprised.“Would you like to…ask questions of me, then?”

Carnistir’s calm dark eyes flickered over him, and Makalaurë found he was blushing, a little.“It couldn’t hurt,” Carnistir said dryly, after a moment.“I suppose I ought to have a real session, with someone who thinks enough of me to remember my name.”

Makalaurë’s eyes went to the door.“I’ll throw him in the pond for you, if you like.”

Carnistir shrugged.“I doubt that would do much.That’s Tyelko, for you.”

It was.Makalaurë put out a hand.“Come with me, then,” he said.“And we’ll pretend no one was born between us.”

“Thank you,” said his little brother.“And after that, I think I shall get back to my sums.”

* * *

He was tense and dark and serious, as always.Makalaurë didn’t think there was much point in trying to get Carnistir not to be—he could hardly imagine this brother undone.“Have you ever kissed anyone?” he asked.Carnistir shook his head.

“Is kissing the first step?”

Makalaurë hid a smile and answered, quite seriously.“Unfortunately, there is no one step by step list for everyone.But it’s quite common to begin with kissing, yes.”

“All right.” They kissed softly.Makalaurë tamped down a spike of anger that they were having to do this in Carnistir’s bedroom.He ought to have full use of the big bed and all the pillows and particularly soft sheets.He knew Moryo probably didn’t care.But it wasn’t _fair_.He was surprised when Carnistir was the one to deepen the kiss, and he moaned softly as his little brother’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

“That’s a good noise, right?” Carnistir asked, pulling back and giving him a clinical look.

Makalaurë smiled.“Yes,” he agreed. 

“How do you know if someone wants to stop, if their mouth is covered?Will they bite you?”

“Some people like biting.”Makalaurë nipped at Carnistir’s lower lip to demonstrate, and those black brows went up.

“I see what you meant.Then…?”

“It’s different for everyone.Asking for a kiss is always the polite, safe option, and if they change their mind in the middle, they can push you away.”

“What if your cock is in someone’s mouth?How could someone ask you to stop in the middle of that?”

_I’m going to kill Tyelko_.“It would be more difficult,” Makalaurë conceded.“I think perhaps you could have a signal.Shall I suck yours and we can practice?You can stop when I—” he thought about this, “You can stop when I pinch the top of your leg.”

Again, that considering look.“Yes, that would be helpful, I think.”

He was still wearing the ceremonial silk robe, but Makalaurë was in tunic and leggings.He let Carnistir sit down and gently tugged the robe open.His younger brother was still soft, and Makalaurë frowned.“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he said, resting a hand on Carnistir’s inner thigh.

“No, I’d like to.”There was a pause.“I—thank you for asking.”

“If your partner doesn’t ask, you have my full permission to stab them and I’ll help you hide the body,” Makalaurë told him frankly, then laughed as Moryo’s cock started to fill slightly.He leaned forward and kissed the tip of it, then took it into his mouth, letting it fill on his tongue.

“Nnn—that— _does_ feel nice,” Carnistir conceded, putting one hand awkwardly on Makalaurë’s head.He was a _very_ polite partner, Makalaurë noted, staying quite still as his brother sucked him to fullness and then began to bob his head along the length, even though he could tell from the way Carnistir’s breathing changed and his hips canted slightly that he was having to stop himself from moving more.Makalaurë almost forgot the purpose of the exercise with the fun of a cock on his tongue and the soft, excited breaths of his younger brother.Finally, tasting salty precome, he blinked and put his hand up to pinch the top of Carnistir’s knee.The other pulled out of his mouth immediately, his hand falling from Makalaurë’s head, and Makalaurë sat back on his heels.“There,” he said.“You see?Quite simple.”

“Thank you,” Carnistir said again.Then, a little more awkwardly, “Káno…”

“Yes?”

“I’m not certain if I ought to ask you this—”

Makalaurë’s eyebrows went up.Carnistir was not known for being shy or overly careful with his questions.“What is it, Moryo?”

“It’s only—I do like this, actually, I wasn’t certain if I would—but I think I would also like doing it with a _nís_ , and are there different things I should know?Are there different things I should do?”

Ah.Makalaurë couldn’t stop himself from briefly kissing the inside of Moryo’s thigh.“It’s similar,” he said.“But if you’re doing this, it’s less of a sucking kind of thing and more of a licking one.If you put your hand between a _nís_ ’s legs, she’ll have another hole and a little—” he made a round motion with his hands.“You should be gentle with it.Round circles with your finger, softly, probably.That’s to start, but also—just ask her.Just like you would with a _nér_.You can’t ever go wrong asking.”

Carnistir nodded solemnly, taking a breath.“That’s a relief,” he said.“I know I ask too many questions as it is.”

“Is there a particular _nís_ you have your eye on?” Makalaurë asked gently.

Frowning, his brother shook his head.“Not—no,” he said.Then he sighed, sharply.“I have dreams,” he admitted.“I don’t know if they’re foresight—they’re very strange.There’s no treelight, everything is dark beneath the stars, and I can’t see her face.But I know she’s beautiful, and I know I love her very much.And I would do anything for her.But then I wake, and—I don’t know.”

Makalaurë nodded.His instinct was to say, _you don’t have to_ , but he wasn’t sure if that would go across well; Carnistir sometimes got quite angry when he didn’t know things.Instead, he patted his brother’s thigh.“You’ll probably find out someday,” he said practically.“Or they will fade and you will find someone, in any case, if you want to.”

He was rewarded with one of Carnistir’s rare smiles.“Would you come up on the bed with me?” his brother asked.“Might I—” he bit his lip.“I would like to try being—being inside someone.To see what it’s like.”

“Yes,” Makalaurë grinned.“I like someone inside me, as Nelyo will tell you.”He hopped up, kicking off his leggings, and lay back on the bed.“Since I am a _nér_ , you’ll need oil,” he said, feeling an odd sense of deja vu.“With a _nís_ , you might not.She will make her own slickness between her legs.But there’s never harm in adding a little more.”

When Carnistir’s slim fingers worked carefully, Makalaurë felt his mouth falling open.Of course those quick hands that wrote such neat columns would be clever inside him.“Do you like that?” Carnistir asked calmly.

“Yes,” Makalaurë told him, faintly.“I would also like it if you put your cock inside me—” His own cock twitched in excitement.

“And you’ll tell me to stop if you want,” Carnistir told him firmly.

Makalaurë did _not_ say he didn’t think anything was likely to get him to say that, but only nodded.“You must do the same, Moryo,” he said, summoning as much seriousness as he could, while he was flat on his back in his brother’s bed, the narrowness of it a constant reminder that what they were doing was technically _not_ sanctioned by the Valar, like all the rest of it had been—but if Makalaurë had to, he would pick up Tyelko by the scruff of his neck and carry him in front of the Valar to explain his choices.

He gasped as Carnistir’s cock breached him.Carnistir grunted, propping himself up on his hands as he thrust, as hard as Tyelko had, but with far more care and precision.

“Is that right?It feels good for me.”

“ _Mmmnnn_ ,” Makalaurë got out.“Y-Yes, there’s a place, a place inside me, and you’re— _oh, Moryo_ —hitting it, yes, like that, every t-time—”

“Is it the same for a _nís_?” Carnistir asked, breathless but determined.

“I don’t—not quite the same, I think, but I’m not certain, it still, it still feels good, I know—”

He was moaning raggedly and moving back in time with every thrust.Carnistir felt so good inside him, and each motion brought his cock bouncing back down onto his stomach, so that he groaned and cried out, stars bursting in front of his eyes.Carnistir chuckled softly.“Thou art beautiful like this, Káno, and thou singst so sweetly,” he murmured.

“Thou art beautiful as well,” Makalaurë murmured back, cupping a hand around Carnistir’s face.“Thou wilt make thy sweet dream lover very happy, I am quite certain.”His brother’s face was flushed, with sex or perhaps with emotion, he wasn’t sure, but again, he got one of those rare, sweet smiles.

“Ah—oh—” Carnistir’s face screwed up in something like surprise, and quite suddenly he was pulsing inside Makalaurë.The feel of him releasing inside was enough to get Makalaurë to frantically grab at his own cock, and he shuddered over the edge a moment later.

He lay blinking and breathing on his back, half stunned.

“Thank you, Káno,” Carnistir said, sitting up and pulling out only a little shakily.“Ugh, what a mess,” he said, wrinkling his nose.“And so sweaty.”Makalaurë laughed weakly.

“I am rather afraid it is, Moryo.”

“Well, with a willing partner, it’s not a bad way to spend an afternoon,” Carnistir said, thoughtfully.“I think I’d rather do the sums, though.”

Makalaurë burst out laughing.He sat up and kissed his brother chastely on the forehead.“At least you’ve had proper instruction now.And if you have any further questions, you may ask me—there’s no need for a practical demonstration unless you want one.”

To his surprise, his younger brother embraced him, stiff and awkward, but tight.“Thank you, Káno,” he said again, and this time his voice was a little choked.


End file.
